Never Listen to Madison
by Milkk
Summary: Prompted on tumblr. Madison finds out Misty is going on her first date and decides to have a little fun.


**Prompt: not entirely foxxay but here's one (it's a little long); I know Madison is dead but hypothetically, let's say she is alive post season (and Misty is brought back). Madison overhears Misty and Cordelia making plans on a first offical date after they make their relationship official. For personal amusement, Madison misleads Misty into thinking what a typical date is; fancy restaurant, flowers etc. and since Cordelia is buying dinner, Misty will have to "put out."****Now that she has Misty going, Madison drags Misty around town for a makeover to transform her from a fashion disaster into a sex goddess like herself. (hair straightening, brazillian waxing, eye brow plucking, make up, the whole nine yards).**

* * *

><p>This was a bad idea. A very very very bad idea. She should have never listened to Madison, the last time she trusted the starlet she was hit over the head and left for dead and even though this wouldn't lead to death it was sure to hurt a lot. Misty laid on the table thinking over her day and the choices that led to this moment with this strange woman between her spread legs.<p>

It had all started this morning when Cordelia convened two-thirds of the council to inform them that she and Misty would not be around that evening and that they would be co-headmistresses in their absence. While the three women talked over the duties of their new temporary position Madison had been eavesdropping outside the Supreme's, hoping to get a juicy piece of gossip she was pleased when Cordelia announced that she was taking Misty on her first date. Not one to pass up a good opportunity to tease another witch Madison thought of a way to mess with the swamp witch. When she had thought of a suitable prank she went in search of the young council member, finding her in the kitchen Madison sat at the table next to her, "So I heard you and Cordy have a hot date tonight?" Receiving no response Madison continued, "Who's paying? I assume she is, so that means you're putting out?" At this the other witch choked on her cereal, 'Got her' Madison thought to herself.

Looking up with wide eyes Misty managed to choke out a question, "Whaddaya mean put out? It's the first date." "Yeah but everyone knows when someone pays the other one has to put out, its like a rule, haven't you ever been on a date?" Madison smirked, she knew the answer already but it was fun to see the girl squirm. "Well, no. But Delia wouldn't expect that, she's not like that." "Everyone is like sweetie, but what do I know, maybe you're right." And with that Madison stood making her way to the door, "W-wait, Maddy, maybe you could help me get ready for tonight. We can go shoppin' or somethin'."

* * *

><p>Four hours, one hair cut, three new tight dresses and a new pair of heels later Misty found herself standing outside a waxing salon. "I don't know about this Maddy, I've never done nothin' like this." "Oh stop being such a baby, everyone does it. You want to be prepared for tonight don't you?" When she received a nod Madison walked into the salon a smirk on her face, this was going to be great, she couldn't believe how gullible and naïve the other woman was but she was not complaining. This was quality entertainment.<p>

After the standard eyebrow-face wax Misty had a decision to make, she could either leave and start getting ready for her date now or she could take Madison's advice and get **completely **taken care of. She knew it was going to hurt but she also knew Cordelia was worth it and if this is what she wanted Misty would be willing to go through the pain. Taking a deep breath Misty nodded to the lady at the wax station and situated herself comfortably on the table.

* * *

><p>This was the worst pain she had ever felt and that was saying something considering she's died 3 times now. Her whole body was radiating with the pain that originated in her nether regions, she hard to force herself to breathe, she still had a bit to go but she didn't think she'd survive. It didn't help that Madison was standing in the corner of the small room laughing her ass off, Misty wanted to shut her up so bad.<p>

After what felt like hours the lady was done and sent Misty on her way. "I can't believe you screamed that loud, Cordy sure is in for a surprise tonight. " Madison cackled. "Shut up, I ain't in the mood." "Yeah I see that wobbles, c'mon just one more stop then we can head home."

The final stop turned out to be a lingerie shop, "Let's go, you can't be wearing whatever ratty things you have on now when you let the Supreme pop your cherry." Looking around to make sure no one was watching them Misty followed the starlet inside the dimly lit store. The store was a lot nicer than she had anticipated but it still embarrassed her just by being inside.

The swamp witch let Madison do all the shopping, she trusted her taste when it came to intimate apparel, she had all the experience after all. After vetoing a few raunchier items, such as crotchless panties, Misty made her way to the register. Refusing to make eye contact with the man behind the counter she handed over Madison's card and took her purchase heading for the door without a second glance.

Arriving back at the house Misty thanked Madison for everything and went up to get ready for her date. As she made her way up the staircase she thought about how lucky she was to have Madison Montgomery as a friend.

* * *

><p>Cordelia knocked on Misty's door at exactly seven that night, nervous anticipation running through her veins, her breath was taken away when Misty opened the door wearing the tightest dress Cordelia had ever seen and what could only be described as "fuck me" heels. Swallowing thickly Cordelia spoke, "Wow, you look amazing but you didn't have to go to so much trouble." With a shy smile Misty took the hand offered to her and let herself be led out to the car.<p>

Something was off, Misty seemed nervous and was very quiet, it was not like her at all. Cordelia was worried that maybe she had pressured the younger girl into the date and she didn't actually want to be there. As dinner was coming to a close the tension grew, Misty was fidgeting in her seat and refusing to make eye contact. Deciding to bite the bullet and ask Misty is she wanted to end the date Cordelia broke their awkward silence, "Is something the matter Misty? Do you not want to be here?" Looking up, startled, Misty realized she had been a pretty lousy date. "What? Of course not! Wait, no I mean yes, I mean I do want to be here. I've been lookin' forward to this all week."

"Then what's going on? You seem a little out of it."

"It's just, I like ya a lot but I ain't ever been on a date before an' the farthest I've ever gone was the kiss with you in the greenhouse an' I just don't wanna disappoint you tonight 'cause I know you paid so I gotta "put out" but I don't know if I'm ready yet Dee."

"Whoa, slow down." Cordelia was stunned, she tried to process everything that came spewing out of the beauty in front of her, "Who said anything about sex? I would never rush you into that, besides sex on the first date is a little too fast for me too." "So it's not expected 'cause Madison said-"

"Madison told you I'd be expecting sex at the end of this date?"

"Well ya', she said when someone pays the other gotta put out, she even me get this fancy underwear and the dress, basically everything I'm wearing."

It all made sense now; the dress, the shoes, her hair, even her demeanor, Misty had been manipulated by Madison into thinking she had to act and dress a certain way on this date. Shaking her head Cordelia reached over taking Misty's hands in her own, "You should never listen to Madison, she was messing with you. You look gorgeous but you didn't have to change for me, I always find you absolutely stunning so never think you have to dress differently for me. I would also never pressure you into anything, I had no expectations of ending this night with you in my bed so you don't need to worry."

Smiling gratefully at the beautiful woman across from her Misty nodded her understanding, "I know I shouldn't have listened to Maddy, I was just so nervous is all. I shoulda known nothin' so painful as strippin' all your hairs was needed for a first date." Cordelia choked on her drink, not sure if she heard correctly she just shook her head in amusement.

"Its still early so how about we head home change into some pjs and watch a movie?" "Sounds great Dee, I can't wait to get out of this itchy dress."

Paying the bill the women headed back to the house, hand in hand, to begin the second half of their date.

* * *

><p>Curled on the bed together watching a random romcom Cordelia had chosen the two witches snuggled deeped into one another.<p>

Although the night ended in Cordelia's bed, it was a lot different than what Misty had expected and she had no problem with that. As an arm was wrapped around her waist she felt a warmth spread throughout her body and allowed sleep to claim her.

Her first date had started out rough but as she laid in the arms of her best friend Misty couldn't have dreamt of a better way for it to end.


End file.
